


A Growing Sensation

by JTHMManson4



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Blue Sky, Breaking bad - Freeform, Drugs, Empire, Gen, Manipulation, alternative universe, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: Based on Season 5- In which Walt ends up continuing to grow his Empire. Join him, through his further adventures, agonies, and more. AU! R&R!





	1. Chapter 1-- Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welp, here it is finally. Finally in progress, after being lazily put off for awhile now... Bare with me, there's some recap in the story, just to establish some things to make it a Season 5 AU. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, Vince Gilligan's character do not belong to me, I simply love writing within his universe and using his characters.~

A growing sensation.

That was what Blue Sky exactly was. Tales of and its existence spread quickly enough across the streets ever since its introduction onto the scene. 

It seemed almost _legendary_ within its own right. 

All sorts of people wanted their hands on the finest meth available—and the heart of it was of course from the Southwestern Coast of the United States.

It absolutely stumped officials on where its precise location of origin was, though they did have one particular detail---

Heisenberg. 

The name of the meth cook from that very area. 

The name struck awe, fear, curiosity, excitement and many other emotions--- but most importantly, it was well _known._

It was EXACTLY what Heisenberg had wanted in the long-run, and the human race was feeding right into it, his ego.

A very select few people had actually met the man—and even fewer probably knew his full name and identity. The fewer even knew his main reasoning for even getting into the drug trade---

Cancer. 

Though the sympathy would probably end there if the world knew, because along with the notorious purity of Blue Sky, were also gruesome rumors—and downright violent ones too involving the male. 

The biggest—yet the most speculated one—was the one of the murder of a highly successful drug kingpin, none the other than Gustavo Fring.

Yet, it downright chilled people, despite its potentiality to be false.

But oh, it was so true. 

Such heightened times were past now however--- and everyone went their separate ways since the fall of the fall of Los Pollos Hermanos. Some joining other operations, some simply going wherever else. 

However, Heisenberg was one of those people too----

Branching off entirely into his own kind of operation. 

Filling in the spots of cook and kingpin, he had complete control now over his product. 

Finally. 

It was just another day for the cook though---

The Vamonos Pest truck drove down the street; the people in its surroundings were utterly oblivious to the illegal doings within its homes. Children laughed and ran around, unknowingly letting the truck screech slightly unharmed and unbothered, and pull up to the curb. 

The doors slammed, and Heisenberg himself stepped out with his partner.

Todd paused, watching a child bounce a ball a couple of houses down, which made the glasses wearing man pause. 

‘’Todd…’’ He called—briefly remembering when Todd acted impulsively after their train robbery. 

Ah well. 

That was in the past, no use dwelling on it, was there?

‘’—Come on, we’ve got a lot of work to do.’’ Walt finally got out, continuing. 

‘’Uh—Right. Yeah.’’ Todd simply said, turning away his head and followed the other man. 

Slipping inside quite quickly, as usual they’ve found their nicely set up tent. Both quickly changed—and soon enough were in their hazmat suits. 

‘’Ready?....’’ Walt’s cold eyes met Todd’s own. 

‘’You know it.’’ The other having a slight smile on his face, as Walt stepped inside first. 

Outside---

Outside showcased just how much poison was being produced, and smoke came quickly out of the house--- 

Eventually the time of a mid-afternoon came quickly, and both men were sitting on their usual couch, watching TV. 

‘’So Mr. White….’’ 

’’…Yes?’’ The druglord lifted an eyebrow, looking over to Todd. 

‘’How much longer do we gotta still cook in these houses?’’ 

The older took a sip of his beer. ‘’…A little while longer. The bigger labs plan is still—‘’ A pause, a hitch. A slight show of memory where Skyler had confronted him about all of his made money popped in his mind. 

He pushed it out. No use on thinking on it. ‘’—In motion.’’ He finally completed. 

Last week, and a week ago, his wife had pointed out on just how much he’s made in the last three months. He was almost tempted to quit, but--- 

But no. 

He had come to the decision that he wouldn’t, all because of a specific event.

Just a couple of days ago, he had been so sure of Skyler’s wish to come true of his cancer coming back, but it hadn’t…. 

Just those couple of days ago… 

Tense. 

That’s what the ever-so-deciding kingpin was feeling right in that moment. It was strange—because he thought he had been thoroughly cold for awhile now. 

Then again, cancer was always a nasty thing to be thrown into _anyone’s_ face. 

Fingers drummed against the chair’s armrest--- 

Skyler hadn’t bothered to come along with him. They had been too estranged lately, though she in a way was anxious as he was for the news. 

His eyes darted around, observing the people within the waiting room of the clinic, husbands and wives clinging to each other—as he felt a slight pang from it… 

A slight pang of regret that he and Skyler didn’t feel that way anymore. 

Well, kind of. 

She still laid next to him and went sleep next to him, effectively giving him company, but… he felt underappreciated by his family for all the work’s he’s done for them. 

Especially from Skyler, since she knew the basics of what he did. 

A sudden grip now to the armrest, a hard one. 

She should have come to, at least, somewhat accept it. He put a lot of effort into his illegal manufacturing, both enjoying it and providing. 

A sudden muffled voice coming to interrupt his thoughts. 

His head jolted up as he furrowed his brows. ‘’…Excuse me?’’ 

‘’Walter? Walter White?’’ 

A nod. ‘’That’s me.’’

‘’Come with me, please.’’ The nurse gave a smile—a critical thing to supply within the medical field, no matter the outcome of anything. A simple gesture to keep people uplifted.

Walt nodded, following and slightly adjusted his coat. 

This was it---

The moment where he decided on whether or not to continue cooking. 

Anxiety attempted to rise up--- 

For a brief moment, he noticed a fly outside of the window…. 

‘’Walter?’’ 

His mind snapped away from the insect, eyes now fixated onto the doctor before him, who motioned him to sit down, which he did a bit slowly. 

‘’So what’s the news?’’ Walt pressed on. 

The doctor hummed, as he shuffled through a few papers. A pile which had multiple patients’ names on—detailing whichever ailment cause each person. 

A danger of sorts that loomed heavily over some people’s heads. 

A relief for others. 

‘’…WELL?’’ The former teacher said, breaking the slight silence in between the two.

The doctor chuckled. ‘’I don’t blame you… It’s…’’ His tone turned a little somber. ‘’—been a heavy year for you, Walt.’’ 

The 51 year old nodded quickly. It had been, cancer and other things. But thrilling. ‘’….Yeah.’’ Was all he could think to say. 

The doctor blew out a sigh. ‘’That’s… sadly life sometimes….’’ He said sympathetically, before digging out Walt’s papers. 

‘’Let’s see here….’’ Walt’s heart jumped into his throat. 

This was the moment of truth. 

A grin split across the doctor’s face--- A positive sign. It seemed to relax the drug dealer quite a bit, at least in a sense. 

‘’…You’re still in remission, Walt.’’ 

A certain weight lifted off the man’s shoulders--- he could still cook, still enjoy his lifestyle that he had chosen around a year ago. 

Though, it meant he still had to manipulate Skyler….

And it seemed increasingly difficult to do so. He was starting to lose control over her, at least somewhat. Ever since after the murder of Gus, things had been different in between them. 

Fuck.

Back in the present, the relaxing cook took a large gulp of his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things thicken slightly more. The situation has built itself more around Walt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, continuation time! Weee~ No,w this time we're more introduced to AU concepts and such, so.. I'm finally moving away from the source material with this chappie.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stars. 

That was what danced the sky, as the male rolled down the street within his Chrylser. It was a downright beautiful sight—giving the environment some sort of calmness to it. 

It had been a long day—but a fruitful one at that. 

Soon enough, the owner stepped out of his swift ride, going up to the front door and sliding into his home. 

Quietness. 

As per usual. 

The manufacturer ignored it, as he crossed over into the kitchen, humming a bit to himself. With a certain swiftness, he opened up the door, only beginning to scan what was in the fridge. His small lunch hadn’t quite held him over earlier in the day---

‘’H- Hey, Dad…’’ 

A voice had interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced up. ‘’..Hey, Junior. What’s up?’’ 

The boy’s crutches moved across the floor, as he motioned for a soda, which Walt quickly supplied him with, almost tossing it to him. It made Junior lightly smirk. 

‘’Thanks… And i-it’s… F-Flynn…’’ With a careful lean, Junior leaned a bit up against the counter’s edge to crack it open and took a sip. 

‘’.,...Sorry.’’ It was a half hearted apology at best. 

‘’.. It’s alright.. I-I-It’s been an okay d-day, both h-here a-and at school.. ‘’ Junior shrugged, as he nodded off at the stove. ‘’M-Mom left out some f-food for you….’’

The 51 year old poked his head up, almost imagining Junior to be---

No—he had to remind himself, Junior’s not Je—  
He shouldn’t even think the name. Last time they even interacted, was a good three and half months ago. 

The five million…. 

Walt shook his head a little, wanting to clear out that particular line of thought. It had been a loose end… at least if he had quit. 

Something to take care of…

‘’Uh—right.’’ Walt finally spoke, bringing himself out of the past, back into the crisp present. ‘’She did, huh..?’’ 

‘’Y-Yeah..’’ Junior took a sip of his soda carefully. ‘’It’s good chicken, you’ll like it—‘’

A short amount of time passed before the man finally put it in the microwave to heat it up. Junior left with a bit of a wave, but stopped halfway out of the area. 

‘’D-Dad?’’ 

‘’….Yeah?’’ 

‘’I-It’s… good to b-be home.’’ 

A pang with Walt’s chest. Yes, everything was somewhat back to normal, wasn’t it? He gave his best practiced smile—slight of it having a bit of his old self forcibly pushed through to the surface. 

‘’Yeah…. Good to have you back…’’ He motioned to the hallway. ‘’Both of you.’’ 

With that peaceful end to what was in between them, the teen left the area now going back to his room. 

Walt dropped the smile immediately, now going back into thought. 

Yes, Jesse…. 

But a more important sort of matter had entered into his mind--- 

How was he to proceed with business? 

Skyler had laundered that much within the self-storage room, so that money could easily go to his family. He’d let it stay hidden there, at least for now. 

Now, for new cash flow… 

A shrug signaled itself within his body language, as he soon enough dug out his phone and flipped it open. His fingers hovered over the buttons, but---

‘’…..Walt?’’

He froze. Lowering his phone, he turned his head towards his wife. ‘’Hey…’’ A pause, as he motioned to the food and also slid his phone shut. 

‘’Chicken and shrimp on top of rice, huh?’’

‘’Yes, something… new, that I wanted to try.’’ She said a bit awkwardly. 

The husband got up and rubbed at her hand, in a supposed loving gesture, as she darted her eyesight to the floor. Not even a few moments went by did she gently yank her hand away. At that, the male frowned a bit. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ 

‘’…Where were you today, Walt? I needed help at the carwash.’’ She stated matter-of-factly towards him, as he gave a slight look. 

‘’What, am I not allowed to---‘’

‘’..You didn’t pick up your phone after I’ve tried to reach you two times…’’ 

‘’And..?’’ He gave a casual shrug. 

She continued to stare. ‘’….Did something happen to you or—or….. You weren’t lying to me, were you?’’ 

This again. Walt repressed a curse, as he turned towards her after taking the food out of the microwave. ‘’….About what, Skyler?’’ His tone, slightly tired. 

‘’….Exiting the business.’’ She wanted to at least trust him on that basic level, but she didn’t know if she could. It was a bold move--- a bold move to bring this up. 

‘’Really, Skyler?’’ He said accusingly, narrowing his eyes. 

She knew it could blow up potentially in her face. ‘’….Yes.’’ 

‘’So what, now having the kids back isn’t enough for you, or something?’’ He almost growled it. ‘’..Are you trying to insult me, because why would I want to still be within the business? Tell me that much, Skyler.’’ He said, then after a pause, continued--- 

‘’Literally, what would be my purpose?’’ 

‘’Look, Walt---‘’ She attempted, before being cut off. 

‘’—Have I not made plenty of money for my family? My intention all the long? To lovingly help you, and be _appreciated_ for it and---‘’ 

‘’Stop.’’ She ended up saying in a more firm sort of voice, though there was a clear slight nervousness within her being. She had been dealing with Heisenberg for far too long. 

Walt furrowed his brows, but remained silent. 

‘’…Just answer me.’’ She said in a hint of a softer tone, though determined. 

He lifted his eyebrows, before getting up and grabbing some silverware--- abruptly letting a tense silence to form in between them, as he sat back down with his food. He twirled his fork in the air a bit, shifting his gaze now to her all too calm. 

‘’Yes, I have.’’ 

A harsh, haunting pause before--- ‘’I’m simply tying up loose ends.’’

A slight ease settled, as if seen plainly.

‘’That’s it.’’ The druglord finally finished, now digging into his meal, taking a bite. It warmed his mouth. So good. 

Though Skyler pressed on slightly more, now having had moved to sitting in front of her husband. ‘’..So, what? You’ll be done after that? No more… hurting people? And.. what does that mean?’’ 

‘’Don’t worry. It’s just as it means.’’ Walt quickly supplied, a finality within his tone. 

‘’….Alright.’’ She reluctantly accepted. 

He finally felt like he could get back to his meal, until--- 

‘’..We’re safe, right?’’ 

He almost wanted to laugh. Would she just accept what he had said? He had already reassured her…. ‘’…Yes. We’re safe.’’ 

More silence. It thickened only a bit. 

‘’Good.’’ It was quick, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight that had been hurting for a long time. 

He finally returned to his meal, scooping some up on his fork, as he barely noticed Skyler getting up and looking out into the sky. Within in that moment, she dug out a cigarette from her pack and got out a lighter. A stream of smoke floated upwards, as the fire hit the tobacco. 

‘’So…..’’ She started, making him look up slightly at her. ‘’…I needed someone to watch over the register while I organized some things in the office.’’ 

‘’….Oh?’’ He said, trying to inject some curiosity into his tone. 

‘’I assume you can do it tomorrow?’’ 

‘’Sure.’’ 

Even though the answer left the male’s mouth, he situated himself a bit more in the chair. ‘’…Just give me until noon to get there though.’’ 

‘’Walt—‘’

‘’Noon.’’

Skyler tilted her head. ‘’…..Alright.’’ As soon as that word left her mouth, she left, leaving a trail of smoke behind her. 

His meal was mostly silent—

He’d call Saul tomorrow when he wasn’t around Skyler. 

Not too soon afterwards of a nice, satisfying meal, the man cleaned up the sink, dishes clanking a bit to give the only source of noise within the home. Far as he knew, Holly was asleep, and Junior was probably playing something on his computer. 

As an experiment, the male poked his head into Holly’s room—

The innocent form was sleeping away. She looked beautiful, a simple picture of innocence, a stark contrast to her very own father. 

Walt wanted to say ‘hi’ to her, but.. it could potentially wake her up, so he moved down the hall some more, before slipping into his and Skyler’s bedroom. He didn’t say another word towards his wife, knowing full well that he had won for the kids to come back. Though, at what cost? 

Skyler gave him a slight look, since he had been lingering within the doorway. ‘’…Come in?’’ 

Walt held up a finger, before going to the bathroom and yanked a certain book off the basket on top of the toilet. With it in his hands, he slipped and finally entered the bedroom. 

‘’Can’t forget reading material…’’ 

\--To which simply a look is thrown his way and nothing else. 

Walt stripped down to his undershirt and underwear within the next few moments and crawled into bed. Once situated, he cracked it open and begun to read. 

Still, nothing beat reading Walt Whitman’s material. 

‘’…That was a pretty good shindig the other day. All four of us again, out back.’’ He randomly commented.

‘’….Yeah.’’ Skyler muttered, before slinking down into the sheets. 

‘’No, seriously… I think things can finally start going back to normal.’’

She could only hope at those words.


	3. Chapter 3

Tucking in his shirt---

That was the sole action that was happening right in that moment, as the meth cook prepared for the day. A slight whistling tune exited from his lips. He turned around, soon examining himself as he added the final touch to his dress for the day--- his porkpie hat right on top of his head. 

There was work to do. 

And some very important work. 

His footing was soft, as he came down the hallway, nodding off to Skyler, who hesitated in eating her pieces of toast right within that moment. 

‘’…Tying up those loose ends, right?’’ She said quietly. 

‘’Yes.’’

He turned, ready to go when—‘’How long will it take?’’ She desperately needed to know, especially when the kids were now here. 

‘’…..A couple of weeks. At most.’’

‘’….Fine.’’ It was a hesitant response.

With that, a final layer of silence came upon the scene, and Walt finally turned away, now exiting his house with a sigh. Within a few moments, the Chrysler soon tore out of the driveway, heading for its destination. 

The sun was beating down onto the city—but that wasn’t stopping Walt, as he exited out of his vehicle from a decent short drive to the good, old Law office of Saul Goodman’s. 

Inside---

It was the usual, people either moaning or conversing with their loved ones, or by themselves. Funny how his vision suddenly latched onto the families---

He really should spend more time with…. Todd. 

Appreciate their partnership more. 

His empire was exactly like an extended family—it’s what made everything exciting afterall. He put that in back of his mind, as he heard Francesca’s voice call him into the office. 

He made his way through the crowd---

Effectively shutting the door behind him as he gave a look towards Saul. 

‘’Jesus, you look like you’re dangling above a huge circle of sharks, Walt and—‘’ 

‘’I do not. Onto business—‘’ Walt said, effectively cutting that conversation to an end, making his way over to a seat before Saul’s desk. 

‘’First, I want you to keep your trap shut about any money flow, or any other business, from Skyler.’’ He suddenly demanded. 

‘’…That goes without saying, you know.’’ Saul said as he settled down into his seat, furrowing his brows, confusion splayed across his features. 

‘’…….I have a feeling she’ll nag you about it.’’ 

‘’Why---‘’ 

‘’None of your concern, just keep your walls up. Simple?’’ A hesitant nod from the lawyer. ‘’…Simple.’’ He now leaned forward, giving a slightly excited look towards the other. ‘’Now…. I want to expand things.’’

‘’…Like what?’’ 

‘’I need somewhere to start a laundering business—something not unlike the car wash. Something separate from it.’’ 

‘’Er… is there something I need to kn---‘’ Saul tried to probe. 

‘’No.’’ He gave him a matter-of-fact expression. ‘’Nothing will come of it. She’ll keep her mouth shut, she’ll keep doing the car wash--- she won’t stop me. She won’t do anything, unless I tell her to.’’

Saul briefly wondered if he should, or shouldn’t, be concerned. 

‘’ANYWAYS,’’ He attempted to start once again, ‘’…If you have any suggestions off your top of the head…’’ He trailed off, allowing for Saul’s turn. 

A slight chuckle, and knowing look came from the lawyer’s face. ‘’Well--- Not to implode the ‘suggestion box’ or anything—‘’ He smirked a little. ‘’—But I still would like to suggest the Lazer Tag place dow---‘’ 

‘’….What is upon with you and that goddamn place, Saul??’’ 

Saul gave a nervous chuckle this time, looking down a bit, shaking his head. ‘’Nothing, I just….’’ 

‘’Absolutely not.’’ He said with annoyance. 

‘’But---‘’

‘’NO. Am I not making myself clear here or something? Something I should know about?’’ 

‘’Fine, FINE! Figured…. I’d try one last time.’’

Walt huffed rolling his eyes, brushing off the topic before leaning forward. ‘’Saul, I need this to be believable.’’ 

‘’I—‘’ A sigh, as he fidgeted with his one hand, as he kept a steady glance down at the desk. Then he suddenly looked up. ‘’What was it, that you did before all of this?’’ 

Walt squinted his eyes at him. ‘’…..What? What does that have to do with anything?’’ 

Saul motioned his hand in the air. ‘’You could do something relating to that.’’ 

‘’……Teaching.’’ He said dumbfounded, knowing how underappreciated he had been. It felt like a downright insult to him.

‘’No!’’ Saul quickly defended, noticing the scathing look on the kingpin’s face. ‘’I mean… Chemistry. Being around chemicals. Like a lab or somethin’.’’

Walt tilted his head, feeling as if a lightbulb went up above his head. ‘’….That’s it. A legit laboratory. Cooking methamphetamine off to the side.’’

He could have it properly funded and everything…. 

A smile came across his face. 

Though, it was short lived, when he took notice of the time. ‘’…I’ll talk details later Saul—Find me a potential space, or place, to start it up.’’ 

Saul was a bit taken back, as the druglord rushed out of the room. ‘’Uh---‘’

The word fell onto deaf ears. ‘’…..Sure.’’ 

\--

Elsewhere—a packet of Stevia was being poured into a dark liquid within a mug. 

Dark eyes lifted themselves from the steaming cup, as they traveled across the crowd within the Café. People were conversing, happily and laughing, completely oblivious to the darker implications of the woman’s presence within the building. 

She once again check her phone---

He would be here any minute now. 

Snapping her phone shut, Lydia tore her vision upwards, finally to see the black porkpie hat come within her sight, along with those dark sunglasses too. 

Walt made his way quickly over to the table, holding up a hand as to give her a message. A slight apprehensive look came across her face, as in sync they took off their sunglasses. 

‘’….Yes?’’ She finally spoke. 

He already would have Saul look into getting employees. But.. what could Lydia possibly provide, as well? He wanted her to continue being useful, test what she could offer even more. ‘’Before you get going…. I want to know something,. Something dealing with expansion.’’

‘’…Expansion?’’ 

‘’Yes—A method of mine to keep my money seemingly legit. Get a lab going—perhaps one for… legit research of substances in general?’’ A pause, as he watched her take a sip of her hot drink. Of course, keeping his voice at its usual low tone. 

‘’Seems plausible—“ She offered, before furrowing her brows. “…Why.. are you telling me this?” Always so careful. 

‘’Because I was thinking getting some potential employees from your connections.” 

She seemed to see through to his intentions—and she swallowed a bit. A test. “…I’ll see what I can do.”

“Very well.” He said just as calmly. 

“Is that all?” Legitly asked. 

“Yes.”

“I’ll keep in touch.” She said with finality within her tone, as she finished up her cup and left behind the usual bag beneath the table. 

Within a couple of minutes, the kingpin’s headwear and sunglasses were put back onto his head, as he grabbed the bag and simply left. 

\--

Ding. 

It was already approaching noon. 

Another ding, as the redheaded person in front of Skyler gave over their money with a slight smile. 

“Thank you—It’s been one hell a trip back here— back here to Albuquerque.” 

The blond woman smiled right back, politely following the other’s conversation. “Yeah, I bet.” She commented before placing the money into the register. She dug out the change, holding it out to the traveler. “That’s going to be… $12.88.”

“—Alright!” The redhead gingerly took the money. 

“Have an A1 day, then.” 

“Thanks.’’ They swiftly left to go back outside. 

Skyler relaxed and calmed a bit—anxiety still within her, as her thoughts drifted back to her husband. A sigh left her—

A certain sort of weariness had left her however, upon hearing that he was wrapping it up, at the very least. She understood it must have been a complicated affair. 

At least to what her knowledge was of the situation itself.

A mere basic outsider sort of understanding. 

She ran her tongue over her teeth--- knowing she was lacking control of it all, only to futilely rely on her husband’s words.

Unless….. 

Could she—could she get information from…? 

“Skyler?”

A voice called her, snapping her out of it, making her realize they had been saying it twice so far now. Skyler blinked, only to realize the subject of her thoughts was right in front of her. 

“Walt…” 

“Yep, I’m here, as promised..” A smile was upon his face, and.. was it a trick of light, or did she still see that usual coldness within his eyes? She shook that thought away. No doubt—she reminded herself, his eyes would become more lively once again, since he was pretty much retired. 

At least, she hoped they’d become less cold. 

A small smile somehow found itself onto her face. “Thank you.” 

”You’re quite welcome.” 

She stepped aside, now letting Walt take over the cash register. Within a couple of seconds, she had left, going to her office. 

“Yes, sounds exciting to hear---“

“Ha, that’s the problem with teenagers, you know….” 

“Yes, my.. nephew once did that---“ 

“Good to hear.” 

Multiple statements were thrown around the small room that afternoon, creating a sort of peace. All sorts of different people visited, of different races and ages. It swam like clockwork—Both of them seemed to be having a completely in-sync working relationship, estranged husband and wife. 

The only thing potentially harmful was a lone drop of spilt coffee onto the carpet within Skyler’s office nearing closing time. 

/Tell me, I need to know. Walt says he’s tying up loose ends—he’s quitting his job, I don’t understand what that means./ 

She didn’t care. She didn’t notice it. 

//Can you tell me?/

/Are there specific things he needs to do?/

Desperation rang through her texts to the criminal lawyer. Worry etched into her. It almost felt like betrayal—not trusting Walt’s words—for her mere actions of doing this. 

/SAUL?/

There wasn’t a reply to her wall of texts, until---

/Don’t worry about it./ Came Saul’s vague reply. 

“…Skyler?”

She froze. It was her husband’s voice.


	4. Chapter 4

A hard swallow was done, and the blonde turned. She nearly dropped the phone, only simply clumsily snapping it shut. She’d push Saul later—though it probably won’t do any good. 

‘’Walt.’’ She simply greeted, as he pushed back of a lock beneath her ear. 

‘’How’s it coming?’’ 

‘’…I’m pretty much finished.’’ 

“Good.” The cook said, leaning against the doorway. “You… want to get dinner at Johnson’s later?” A spark—he wanted to recreate it in between them, make it normal all over again. 

What choice did she have? Though— “Why?” 

“Why not?” He quickly threw back. 

Another a heavy action—clearing of the throat. “…Good point.” 

“Come on—it’ll be fun… And—“

“Walt, are you going to be helping me with the car wash full time after you are done with what you have to do?” 

This again. He frowned. “…Not necessarily.” Won’t hurt to tell her, he supposed. 

She titled his head, eyes widening a little. “What does that mean? I had thrown myself into this because of—“

“I have a legit practice I want to do, Skyler.”

That effectively made her silent, letting him continue on now---

“I want to join a Laboratory Team. Doing research on… medicine.” 

“…Medicine.”

“YES. What, I’ve made all the money I--- you guys ever could need. It’s enough.” He lied, “…Besides, you don’t expect me to simply step AWAY from chemistry, do you?”

There was a slight flicker within her eyes. She kind of almost wished it, that he would. “Um… Not really, no.” 

He squinted his eyes. “…It was, and is, a passion of mine, Skyler. Nothing else.” 

That made her stomach flop somewhat. A passion? “…Did you enjoy what you did, this last year?” It wasn’t an accusation, it was truly an honest question. 

A flicker—

A flicker of his true self shined briefly through—the side that thoroughly enjoyed the rush, enjoyed the current ongoings of what he was doing. 

Then it was gone. 

Slight anger entered his face—a clear denial towards his family of what he had become. ‘’What? Are you insane, Skyler?? I’ve produced POISON for people---“

She barely caught it—but it seemed downright terrifying. “…You still liked to work with chemicals.” 

He looked a bit taken back, and a slight sarcastic smile formed. Walls were up. “..And? Fine maybe I DID, but I hardly see the point of any further discussion. I’m done here.”

A pause, as his mind went to a rather.. touchy subject. 

“…. I’ll be back at the house.. I need to talk to someone.” 

“Walt—“

He was out of the door before she could finish her sentence. She huffed, looking back into her office, as she lingered in the doorway. 

At least she’ll have peace now. 

\--

The black car spun down the street, not caring who he passed by in a flurry. If there had been any cops, he would have been pulled over. It felt honestly good to speed--- and he wanted to get there as soon as he could, really. 

The Chrysler slowed—and pulled up to the curb, parallel to the sidewalk. 

Across Walt’s vision appeared a certain two story house. 

He froze. 

His eyes let themselves scan over it, noting the old memories coming up from deep within. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

The meth lab in the basement—

Learning how that his first kill got dissolved in a messy mess from a bathtub.

The RV parked in the driveway off to the right. 

The house being sold twice, bought back at some point. 

Meeting Andrea and Brock within those walls. 

Sitting there, explaining about Thermite, and its properties--- 

God, so many memories on top of it too. It was… overwhelming in a sense. His hands clenched into fists—knowing how Jesse would refuse to be around him, but… 

Having Jesse in the business again would definitely be beneficial. 

Even if not in the business (at least for now)--- why couldn’t he just… attempt to reconnect? 

The boy had been popping up more and more within his mind lately…

A sigh came through the criminals’ nose, as he moved his feet up to the door. With a couple of seconds worth of pause, the 51 year old brought down his fist and knocked heavily on the door. 

Silence. 

Again the knocking—

Then—The door creaked a bit open, then it swung, revealing a slightly shocked Jesse. 

“Uh…. Hey.” Confusion—why was the meth cook here? It made zero sense, unless— The boy stepped back, allowing Walt to take a step inside finally, then shut the door. “I’m… done, yo, remember?” He quickly said, which gained a nod from the other. 

“I know. I just….” He was a bit unsure of how to put it in words, at first. “…want to visit, is all.” 

Jesse looked suspiciously at the other, wondering if it was another game. “Um, alright… So what’s up?” His voice was a little quiet. 

The kingpin shrugged. “Wanna go get a beer or something?”

No response. 

“Unless you have some here.. that’s fine too..” 

“Uh, sure.. hold on.” He said a bit awkwardly, before leaving into the kitchen. Walt left himself to go run a hand over some things within the living room---

“You didn’t leave? Move on?”

Jesse tensed a little at that question. ‘’No, I… didn’t. I mean, I heard what happened from Saul too, so…..” 

“About the…”

“Yeah. We’re not in jail, so.. that’s that.” There was the slightest shade of sadness within his tone, but it had been guarded. More kills. More killing in the name of Walter H. White. 

“Mm.. yeah.” 

The boy finally came out of the kitchen into the living room once again, holding out a beer for the other, then keeping the other to himself. A small ‘thanks’ uttered from Walt’s mouth, as he took a seat onto the futon. 

Jesse took a seat as well, abeitly away from the other, on the other side. 

Walt shifted a bit in his seat. “I was just thinking….” 

The boy furrowed his brows. “Uh?”

“…What a crazy year it’s been. I mean, cancer. Making meth. Doing business with a variety of people.” 

“Wild, yeah. How’s…” Jesse bit his lip, unsure of how to continue. 

“Skyler and the kids?” He had to ask, huh?

“Yeah.”

“Good.” A simple answer, but after a brief pause—“She’s good, happier. The kids are back too in the house.” 

Jesse’s eyebrows flew up. “Wow, that’s… good to hear. I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“Yeah, I mean… They—“ Jesse retracted. He didn’t want an argument. “You guys… are like, better with each other now?”

“Much, yeah.” 

Jesse was a bit speechless. He didn’t know how to comment. “Did you talk something out, or whatever?” 

“I told her that I quit. Quit the business, quit making methamphetamine.”

A harsh pause, as the boy took a sip of his beer. “Did you?”

“Why do you think I’m going to make a legitimate business out of all of this? I wanted my kids back, my wife back. Besides, I’ve got enough money…” He said, taking a swig. 

“A legit business, yo?”

“A laboratory.” 

A laugh had to escape from Jesse’s mouth. “Jesus… you’ll always be a fucking nerd.” 

“Well, chemistry is a passion of mine, afterall.” 

“Jeez, wow… I couldn’t figure that out. Like, at all.” 

Walt rolled his eyes. 

The question was a bit apprehensive, but… “—What’re you going to do?”

“Mostly have it as research, really.” 

“Huh, I kinda pictured you mixing stuff….” 

The 51 year old snorted. “Well, yes, but… I’m going to oversee all of it.” 

Jesse looked a bit away now, a bit unsettled. “Huh.. an ‘empire’ like thing…” 

“Exactly.” 

“…Sounds.. good, man. At least everything’s back to normal-ish, now…” 

“Yeah.” The kingpin then sat forward, bringing his hands together and looked over to the boy. “Uhm…. I know this may come all of a sudden, but—“ 

“Just spit it out, Mr. White.” He didn’t want any games, looking back at the other. 

“Alright—‘’ He nodded a bit. “I’d… like to see you there, if you’re interested. As… an intern sort of position. Something to fill your days.” 

The boy looked flabbergausted, abruptly standing up. ‘’Whoa, whoa… I’d be like, surrounded by ACTUAL professionals there. Besides, I’m—“

“You’re good at something, Jesse.”

The boy swallowed. “Mr. White---“ 

“Chemicals. Working around a lab.” 

A grunt came from the 25 year old, as he looked away. “Really now?” 

“Yes.” 

“So what, all those times YOU—“ He spun around, pointing his finger accusingly at the older male. “You told me that I was pretty much shit---“ 

“I’m sorry, Jesse.”

This threw him off, as he clenched his teeth however. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It…. Was mostly just heat of the moment.” 

Tears started to form in the other’s eyes, as he kept silent for a bit. “No way, man, you can’t mean that—You just can’t!” 

“And why not, Jesse?’’ Walt growled out, looking fiercely at the other. 

“Because! This could BENEFIT only you---“ 

“It could also benefit you too, Jesse. Give you something to actually work towards in the future. A potential career.” 

A hitch came in the boy’s throat, as he stared frozen there. “…What?” 

“Yes, something… something to push your forward.” 

Jesse huffed, walking a bit away from the futon and took another swig of his beer. “Jesus Christ, I--- FAILED chemistry class, Mr. White. YOU failed me.”

“I had to—it wasn’t adequate work.” 

The boy huffed once again. “Yeah—here, what, I get to work in a professional lab, with other PROFESSIONALS?” 

“It’ll be fine, you… can get help from them. So you can catch up. Become more familiar with things.”

He swallowed hard. “…Seriously? Just—I—“ 

“Look, I’ll let you think on it. Think over about it tonight.” 

A heavy sigh came from the other. “Whatever, man…” He took a chug of his beer, just at the same time as Walt did for his own. 

“So, uhm.. how’s… Beaver and what’s his face doing?”

He looked a bit annoyed now, glad for the subject change. “BADGER. And Skinny Pete. And uh, they’re doing okay I guess..” He shrugged. 

“Good, good…” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

A slight silence, though it had been the slightest bit smoothed over by the conversation so far. “You hear from… Andrea? Lately?” 

Jesse made a face, and shrugged. “Last time I heard from her was a week ago. Brock’s doing good and shit.” 

“Nice to hear..” 

Once again, silence. The boy motioned to the TV. “Uh, we could watch something, but.. I got the boys coming over here soon, so…”

“Oh?” The man made a move to get up, then finish up rest of his beer. “I should get going then.” He finished, as he placed his empty bottle onto the coffee table before him. 

“Yeah.” 

The cook patted the other’s arm. “I’ll hear from you? Still got your phone?” 

He shook his head. “Just drop by tomorrow. I got my home line disconnected too, so...”

He nodded. “Alright then.” 

He showed the cook to the door, opening it up for him. “See ya, Mr. White.” 

“Goodbye, Jesse.” 

The male then left, heading out to his car. 

\--

It wasn’t long until Walt came home. His car pulled up into the driveway besides Skyler’s, and he got out. Once inside, he was met with a sight, even if it was just on the couch---

Skyler was dressed in a long, blue dress. Simply, yet elegant enough. An awkward smile came across her face. “…Hey.” 

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Hey.” 

She cleared her throat, grabbing her purse. “Are you ready to go?” 

”Uh, let me freshen up a bit.” He said as he slipped out of the room, going down the hallway to get into their master bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t long before Walt managed to step out of the bathroom, looking fresh and clean. With a dark blue tucked in dress shirt with black dockers, he was absolutely set to go. 

He adjusted his glasses taking slow steps into the living room. 

“Skyler?”

She turned her head, she had lit up a cigarette, it about half gone. “Yeah, let’s get going…”

“..Do you mind if I drive?” 

She let her eyebrows fly up. “Uh, sure.” Though she didn’t particularly like his car. 

“Alright, come on then.” He said in a slightly gentle voice. 

They got in, and Walt ended up cracking the window for her cigarette to let its flimsy smoky form float out of the window. It was partially cloudy day, the sun barely peeking out from behind the clouds—a nice reflection of what was happening. 

He slowed a bit, stopping at a stoplight, suddenly about a couple of blocks away. 

“Skyler.. I want this… to be nice. I want us… to rebuild what we’ve lost and—“ 

“Save it.” 

“No, I mean, you’ll see.” 

“…..I’ll see what, Walt?” Skyler blinked, watching as Walt finally got past that intersection, letting the restaurant to come into view. 

No Johnson’s in sight. 

The woman widened her eyes. “Walt, why—“

“Saul has it covered, Skyler. I’ve managed to have him pull a few strings to make this happen, alright? Besides, with… what I need to set aside for my Laboratory...” A pause as he looked over to her. 

“It works.” 

She stammered, “W-Which one are we going to?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise… Close your eyes.”

When she didn’t, he repeated himself. 

“It’d be fine, Skyler, close your eyes.” He said a little more sternly, before she finally obeyed with a sigh. 

A door slam later, footsteps heard, and a grab of her arm--- 

There was a couple of minutes that went by, but ultimately the cook stopped now, after leading her up a small set of steps carefully. 

“Alright open them.” 

She blinked, staring at a revolving door—confusion still on her face. She pushed at it, letting herself go inside. A gasp--- a gasp as she took in the high ceiling, the well done atmosphere. It was most definitely a five star place. Walt was right behind her, letting himself in. 

“What do you think?” 

“I—Walt, I… Wow.”

Walt had to grin a bit. “I know… It’s been a long time since we’ve gone to a place like this.” 

She cleared her throat. “Yes, it has been.”

They took a look at each other, and he was about to comment about something, but—

A waiter made his way up to the front despite the slight crowding, people in swarms, conversing and laughing. All sorts of people this early evening, the waiter had to take note. 

He stopped, now waiting on for the next people to serve—

“Ah, White?” The greeter behind the front counter said, after tending to her last couple who were now going back with another waiter. 

Walt quickly made his way over. “Ah, yes?”

She nodded, latching eyes briefly with him. “Joe will escort you to a table, now. I hope you will have a good stay at our restaurant!” 

‘’Yes, of course.. thank you.” The man said, before motioning his wife to follow him. 

Skyler stumbled a bit, covering her mouth in shock. This was absolutely amazing. She soon found them to be led outside by Walt’s slight instruction. Outside, there was of course a large seating area with various tables (some even looking very nice). In middle of it all, there stood an outstanding water fountain, gently cascading water down its middle statue. 

Absolutely stunning—and to compliment it all, there was even some nice, luscious grass outside of the fence enclosing the restaurant’s outside seating area.

She knew her husband was manipulative, but… in a sense, she couldn’t help but feel that he truly wanted the very best thing, and to move on from darker times.

To hopefully smooth over things in between them. 

Make things feel like before, before all of this chaos. 

To truly see that, her stubborn mind would have to see a lot more, but.. this was definitely a step in the right direction she supposed. 

God, she hoped she wasn’t wrong.

She almost rammed right into Walt, clearing her throat and stepped back. He raised his eyebrows, taking a seat and table right next to the fountain. Skyler followed, eyeing the menu and drinks menu. 

Oh dear god, how… expensive would things be? 

She tossed a look back and forth as if this whole thing was a naughty idea… She swallowed, finally taking a seat across from her husband. 

“So what do you think?” Walt said, feeling pretty excited for what this all was. 

She blinked, barely looking up from the table in front of her. “Um… It’s.. definitely stunning..” 

Walt leaned back a little in his seat. “Almost reminds me of….. what restaurant we went to on our honeymoon--- except a lot more… modern and—“

“Walt.” Skyler said in warning. She didn’t want to rush into things. 

A sigh. “Right.” 

He picked up his menus, scanning the available foods and drinks. Expensive—but that’s the way he liked it nowadays. He felt absolutely WONDERFUL about life. 

Skyler almost choked down some of the complimentary water given to them by the waiter, as she stared at some of the prices. 

Jesus. 

“Is something wrong?” The waiter asked a hint of amusement within his tone. 

Skyler quickly looked at him and smiled. “Uh, no.. everything’s fine.. Thank you.” 

The waiter hummed a bit, nodding. “Alright guys, I’ll give you a few moments to decide what drinks you want.” 

“Alright.” Walt injected, now letting the waiter leave. 

Skyler leaned a bit forward, hiding her face a little bit. “Walt- the most expensive is like.. $40..”

Walt snorted amusedly. “Yep. Who’d ever thought we’d be here?” 

She tilted her head, almost smiling a bit. “Yeah..” Though it slid off quick. “I mean—have you… been here before, or?” Who knew if he used some spare money off to the side? 

Walt coughed. He could recall a couple of business meetings happening here… “Actually.. yes.” 

“…Anything you recommend?” She said unsure of what exactly to go with. Everything felt.. so intimidating to an extent. 

Walt shrugged. “The soups can be pretty cheap…” He pointed to them. 

Skyler gave a soft glare, as if wanting to challenge him, even if slightly. DARE to step a bit out of her comfort zone. “No, I want… something more expensive--- Since you’re buying I guess….” A shrug. 

The cook snorted a bit, showing a faint smirk. “Hmmm. Alright. By all means, Skyler.” He gestured to the more expensive options. 

She seemed content to simply hold his stare for a few moments before breaking it, scanning with her finger down the menu. 

Though, her mind seemed to switch as she looked down at the drinks section. She decided to be slightly modest, so she selected a less expensive wine, but not too cheap either. Medium ranged price. 

It wasn’t too long before the waiter came back, holding a notepad within his hands. “Alright guys, did you happen to decide?”

Walt poked his head up first. “A Diet Coke will be just fine.” 

”Alright.” The waiter said, ducking his head momentarily to write down Walt’s choice. “And you, ma’am?” 

“…Sonoma Coast Chardonnay.” 

“A bottle, or glass?” 

“Bottle.” 

“Okay.” He affirmed, now scribbling down her choice. He smiled now, stepping back, bowing slightly. Oooh, Walt liked that. “Alright—I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Then he left. 

“So, Walt… When are… you exactly going to be joining, making this Laboratory Team of yours?”

Walt hummed, interlacing his fingers, as he took a look at Skyler. “…Soon. Saul’s helping for the most part. That---“ 

Then he dropped his voice, leaning forward a bit, letting Skyler take the cue and do the same. 

“That 50 million, 60 million, or whatever we have in the self-storage place? I need to take out about five million to make it work.” 

She swallowed, nodding to understand. “..Alright.”

“I expect it to be fully running in a month.” 

“Legitly funded after that?” 

“Yes.” Of course, a lie. It had to be that way. 

“…I see. So it’ll be… safe.” 

“Of course.” 

Skyler breathed out a sigh, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry so much, Skyler. I’m pretty much out, remember?” Walt gave her a re-affirming look.

“I know, just--- What if something happens.” 

“Nothing will.”

Skyler ran her tongue over her lip. “…As long as we can move on from all this craziness from earlier, the better. For the kids.” She mumbled, barely audible.

“Right, sure.” He said, in a sincere voice. 

She now paid attention to the menu, nodding towards an item. “I think I know what I want.” 

“Yeah?”

She tapped the words. “Parmesan Crusted Chicken sounds good.” 

A laugh. “Not bad. Me? Seared Sea Scallops sounds good. Pesto’s pretty good-- has a nice, rich taste. Also, a bowl of Clam Chowder, actually…” 

Skyler gave him a look. “Didn’t you eat all day?” 

“Nah.”

A silence fell onto them after this—and it only got alleviated by the waiter finally coming back, which made both of them look up. 

“You decide?” 

They nodded in acknowledgement, telling the man what they wanted. 

“Alright! Please, enjoy this complimentary free appetizer, crab dip with some chips. A little something to munch on as you wait.” He said politely, as he set it down in between the two. 

Walt smiled, nodding at him. “Thank you.” 

Skyler smiled at the waiter.

“And of course—here’s your drinks.” He carefully set them on the table in front of each of them. He placed a glass next to Skyler’s wine too. 

“I’ll check on you guys in a bit, see how you’re liking the appetizer then.” 

“Alright.” Skyler said, as the man now, again, left. 

She prepared her wine, uncorking it from the instrument that the employee had left. Carefully, she poured it into her glass, then lifted the glass up to her lips. Mmm, that was good wine. 

“You liking this so far?” 

The sudden question from the other jutted her out of her thoughts a bit. “I… suppose. So FAR anyways… it’s—nice.” Careful. 

Though there was also truth within those words. 

“Good.” He smiled, and she darted her eyes away, making an actual mental note to not drink too much, so she could remember this dinner. 

They went silent, simply enjoying the peace in between them for once in a long while. It felt absolutely refreshing. With the occasion dip of chip into the dip, or drinking their respected drinks—it felt downright normal. 

Skyler liked it a lot—while Walt wasn’t too much of a big fan on it.

It took about a half hour for their food to finally come—

Skyler lifted her eyebrows up high when she saw Walt’s food, then eyed the soup. “That’s… tiny.” She remarked once the waiter had once again left. 

Walt stirred some of his dish—mixing up the Tomato pesto, the scallops, spanich, and crab potato hash-- and grinned. “Now you know why I had ordered it with soup.” 

“…No wonder, wow.” She shook her head, choked out a small laugh.

“It’s still good though.” He took his very first bite out of his dish, savouring the taste. 

She softly snorted. “Uh-huh..” 

Walt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “…What about your dish?” 

She stirred a bit of it. The chicken was covered in lemon capper butter, and also off to the side was linguini alfredo. She tried to take a bite of both some chicken and the noodles. “Mmm, it’s good too, yeah.” 

“Good place, or what?” 

“Hmmmm… I suppose.” 

It wasn’t that long before they were able to get out---before the crowds could get too crazy within the restaurant. Walt slipped out, leading the way to the car. 

A silent drive home. 

The front door of their home slammed shut, as Skyler stretched as she sat down onto the couch. “Flynn.” 

Junior grinned. “M-Mom.. So you… guys w-went out, h-huh?”

Both parents looked at each other. 

Walt stepped forward, gesturing a bit with his hands. “Yes—I mean, it’s a good---“ 

“You g-guys.. seem h-happy.” 

Both looked a little surprised. 

\--

The sun was high in the sky that late morning, casting a happy look down onto the streets of Albuquerque. People were going to and fro, along the sidewalks. 

The Chrylser tore down the street—heading for a certain lawyer’s office. 

Within a mere 20 minutes it had parked within the parking lot. 

“Come in!’’ Saul shouted a bit to let the man on the other side of the door know to come in, after a few minutes of waiting. 

Walt threw open the door, only to see Saul organizing some papers sitting onto top of four folders—the places in which Saul had picked out thus far for the kingpin’s laundering avenues. 

“What do you have for me?” 

“Since things are only starting to roll—I’ve only got a few places as choices for now.” He tapped each of the files, in which had both information and a decent sized picture along with it. 

Walt stepped closer, placing his hands onto the desk, overlooking the files. 

”The first—a bit of a fixer-upper, but what we’re going to stop by first. I think it has the most potential.” 

Walt furrowed his brows, studying the files, before eyeing another one then. “…Alright, seems fair enough….” He then scooped them up, placing them into the slightly crestfallen lawyer’s hands. 

”Hey—I strategically placed those…”

“Whatever. Let’s just get moving. Easier to look at them.” 

Saul huffed. “FINE. We’re taking my car, or yours?”

“Yours.” Walt commented, as Saul led them outside, digging out his car keys. Once out on the road, they kept silent, though--

”…Park a couple of blocks away.” 

The car jutted to a sudden stop, as Saul took a look over to the other. “…We can’t be followed, can we?” He asked with a hint of paranoia within his voice. 

Walt motioned for him to go. “No, NO, we’re fine—I already checked the parking lot before we had left.” 

Saul looked unconvinced, gripping the wheel tightly, blinking. 

“Dear god, Saul….” Walt rubbed at his forehead, motioning to the gas pedal. “Just go..” 

“What, you can’t blame me, not after the whole—“ 

“GO.”

“Alright, ALRIGHT!” Saul finally went, but looked in the rearview mirror a couple of times. 

“I thoroughly checked.” Walt growled. 

“We’re like Bonnie and Clyde---“ 

“Saul, stop. Just stop.” 

“I—“

“No!” Walt shouted firmly. “Look--- I’m just iring on the side of caution here, nothing more! The whole DEA tracking Mike was a long time ago, anyways.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

Walt gave him a look. 

“…Uh, yeah, right.” The lawyer sighed, finally doing as he was asked. 

“Fucking finally.” He muttered underneath his breath. He was the first to get out, heading towards the building, hands in pockets, as he took a gaze upwards at it.

“Looks big enough, at any rate…” 

Saul took a bit of time to finally catch up, doing the same. “Yeah, I had figured..” He pointed at what appeared to be a balcony of sorts. “That—you can either keep, or get rid of, depending on how things go.” 

Walt shrugged. “Probably gut it out.” He now left to creep closer, to get inside. He pulled at the front door—nothing. He had to pull harder the next time to even creek it open. “Fuck—“ He pulled harder now to simply it open and staggered a bit backwards. He glared at the lawyer, who seemed to sink underneath the other’s look. 

“A little bit of a fixer-upper, like I said, jeez.” 

‘’A LITTLE bit?” Walt threw back, as he slipped inside, letting Saul now follow suit. 

‘’Yeah, yeah.. call it whatever you want—“ 

“It has good space at the very least…” Came a mumble from the chemist, as he looked around. It looked a little bit worn down, but nothing major, until---

“A hole, seriously?” He voiced his exact thoughts as he had looked up at the first floor’s ceiling. He scoffed in amusement as he thought back to when he and Jesse had that huge mess to clean up…. 

“A couple of floorboards, and it’s brand new.” Saul finally pitched in. 

“Uh-huh.” He moved towards the steps now, eyeing them before testing the first step. “Seems sturdy enough.” 

“Yeah—that’s one of the long-standing features of this fine establishment.” 

“….It’s barely ‘fine’.” 

“Oh hush, you.” 

Walt rolled his eyes at the other, before starting to climb them, being sure to test each one of them as he moved. “Seems good enough so far.” He commented, as he finally got to the second floor without any major issues. Saul was behind him, rubbing a bit at his knees—which earned him a stare. 

“What? They are actually bad.” 

“…And here I thought you had been faking it for dramatic effect. Silly me.” 

“Hey!”

“What, you like to part on a show a lot, Saul.” 

Saul glared. “Come on, I have to stand out for being a lawyer, don’t I?” 

“However you wanna cover it.” 

“…You can deflate people, you know that?” 

“You can be annoying, you know that?” 

Saul groaned, rubbing at his forehead. “Look—just focus—on the building…” 

“I am, Saul.”

“Then do it!”

Walt stepped over to a table, running a finger across its surface, picking up some dust. ‘’Obviously, a good cleaning team, but otherwise…” 

“I’ve got—“ 

Suddenly there was car door slams--- which made both males jolt their heads over to a nearby window, then look at each other. That sounded way too close to the building. 

Walt was the one to creep forward and poked his head out a bit to see down below. 

He froze. 

“FUCK.” He said in a sudden loud whisper. 

Saul looked puzzled and hissed in a whisper right back, ‘’WHAT?” 

Walt looked right back at Saul. “The DEA. Hank and his friend.” 

Saul swore underneath his breath, eyes widened like saucer plates. “What the hell, are you serious right now---“ he even moved towards the window, peering out of it. “I KNEW I should have checked myself---“

“ I KNOW I didn’t see that vehicle in your parking lot, or anywhere near.” 

“Oh okay, Mr. Perfect—“

“Shtu up!” A pause, as he attempted to nudge a tiny bit of the cut-open glass away. “They’re talking.” 

“---So Gomie—These methheads had obviously been doing a deal here a few times already. It’s simple.” Hank was talking and was leaned up against the wall. 

“Yeah? It’s Blue too, so.. By the way, thanks for filling in for Michael today, Hank.” 

“Yeah, yeah—no problemo.” He chuckled. “Besides, fieldwork is always more fun. So Blue… Heisenberg Blue?”

“Yep. No doubt about it.” 

“…Think we’re ever NOT going to see it on the streets?” 

“Who knows, man… “ A saddened tone, as Steve shook his head. He motioned to the building. “They were last seen heard of, doing their business inside.” 

“Hmmm, alright.” 

Walt cursed, lowering himself against the wall beneath the window. “Shit…” 

Saul swallowed hard, shaking his head fiercely. “This is bad… real bad.” 

The door shifted harshly downstairs—giving a loud noise. 

Walt huffed, looking around. “Isn’t there…” He waved his hand around. “A way to get out, a back way? Fire escape?” 

“Er… Not particularly, the… floor around the exit is quite a bit bad..” 

“How bad?” 

“Enough that you don’t want to risk it.” 

A sigh, and he rubbed a hand over his head slowly. “How… Is there…another way downstairs?”

Saul ‘s eyes lit up a bit, apprehensive hope, as he pointed over to another area. “Over there. There’s another staircase.” 

Walt casted a look downwards and led the way over to it. They got over there in matter of a couple of minutes, all quietly---

Except when Walt accidentally kicked a metal container across the floor. 

“What was that?” 

A voice from below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm so mean to leave it on a cliffhanger. ;v; 
> 
> Idk why I cranked out actual 13 pages for this chapter. The idea was rolling, and welp. 
> 
> Btw, thank you to all those who have been leaving kudos so far for me!! You guys are great :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! Saul and Walt's adventures continue in this chappie :)

The two criminals froze within their steps, casting looks at each other. Saul looked like he was about to piss himself in fear. 

Walt lifted a finger to his lips in a signal for the lawyer to keep quiet. 

There was an audible gulp coming from him—

Before the noises of footsteps sounded off. 

“Where are they going?” Walt threw a whisper out towards his companion.

“N-Not sure..” 

Then—

“Gomie, you don’t think someone’s here, do you?” 

“I don’t know..” 

“….Actually. There probably isn’t. Let’s get going.” 

“Alright, yeah.” 

Neither of them moved, nor there was any movement from down below. Suddenly, there was rushing. Their feet were moving at a fast pace—

Walt’s stomach flopped, as he threw a look around his surroundings. “S-Saul—Is there any closet or something we can hide behind?” 

Saul didn’t seem responsive. 

“Saul.” Walt dared to hiss in a slightly louder voice.

“Uh, yeah.. I think so.” He blinked, motioning to around a corner weakly. 

“Come on.” A demand as his loafers went quickly over the floor in a walk, Saul’s shoes quickly following in tow.

The younger male nearly rammed right into the back of the other. He was about to loudly demand why he had stopped, but froze himself. 

One of them was starting to come up the stairs. 

Shit!

The 51 year old suddenly darted over to the nearest thing to hide behind, but it had been too inadequate… Nearly tripping, he rushed over to a big metal pole—

In a nick of time, Saul also joined him, pressed up against the wall and as close to Walt he could be. Walt threw a glare, feeling downright uncomfortable. They didn’t have much choice. 

It was only then when hank appeared at top of the stairs, his footsteps giving him away. 

“Nononon…” 

Walt had to jab an elbow into Sauls’ ribs to make him quit the whispering. 

Saul glared.

Hank trudged into the very area the two were hiding, his eyes scanning everywhere, trying to see where the people could be. 

“Definitely two….” He muttered underneath his breath. “Alright, you bastards can come out anytime you want now…” 

Wasn’t much to hide in, or behind. He blew out a sigh, scanning harder. He kicked at a box or two, even at a few loose screws or debris on the ground. 

He froze, now looking towards a plank covering a window halfway. 

“Hmmmm….” 

Beyond Hank’s corner of eye, there was the two forms of Walt and Saul hiding. They didn’t dare move. 

The agent ran his fingers over the old wood, most likely rotted quite a bit. He peeked outside- but he couldn’t somewhat. He took it in his hands a bit awkwardly, before pulling at it. It ripped off halfway, dust coming off it. Hank coughed a bit. Within seconds, he threw it to the ground. 

His head poked out of the window. “No..” He said to himself, shaking his head. No way someone would have been able to get out here. 

Much less climb down the fire escape. 

Rust and wear clung to the filmsy form—anyone could have fallen to their death easily. 

The agent finally snapped to, his mind supplying him about the situation. He sharply turned around. 

Walt and Saul held their breaths---

BANG!

All occupants within the area spun their heads around towards the sound—a sound from the other side of the building. 

“GOMIE!?”

There was a muffled yell. 

“I’M COMING!” The bald-headed man darted as fast as he could, leaving the two officially alone. 

“That was way too close….” 

“Oh shut up, Saul.” Though his heartbeat was going down itself, feeling a distinct likeable rush to it too.The rush of almost being caught. “Well—this place is out of bounds. Too hot.” 

Saul nodded shakily, settling his vision onto the ground. “Yeah. And that was one hell of a distraction too.” 

“Yeah.” He brushed himself off, stepping away now, huffing. “Do you always have to wear such a strong cologne?”

“What, it can get me the ladies.” 

“…What women?” 

Saul shook his head, snapping his head up. “Hey—So I have you know—“

“Have the two dealers gone to you yet?” 

“Er, sorry--?” He was startled by the sudden change in subject. “No. This is the first time I’m hearing about this.” 

“Do you think they will?” 

“Depends. Whether or not they’ve been spotted by the DEA.” 

“I’ll deal with them if necessary.” 

The man blinked. “K-Kill them?” Walt was far different than when they had met. 

Walt looked almost offended. “..Why assume that?” 

“W-Well, you do like to take extreme precautions.” With a look from Walt—“Sorry! Alright?” He held up his hands defensively. 

“…..I do what’s necessary, Nothing else.” A growl. 

“Right. I know.” Saul hid the unconvinced part of his tone. 

“Necessary.” He said in a low, dangerous tone. “Now—“ He continued, with a lighter tone. “Can we still get out of here through this staircase nearby?” 

“Yeah, I’m thinking so. There’s a window nearby at the bottom of the staircase, so we can get out that way.” 

“Good enough.” 

The kingpin led the way, being sure to keep extra quiet. Once they were there—

“Gomie, stay still, alright!?” Hank yelled, holding a cloth up next to Steve’s body. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah…” 

“Hold it there. I-I’ll…call 9-1-1.” So much blood… Hank staggered away, getting out his phone shakily. 

Walt couldn’t stop staring., until Saul nudged at him. “Come on.” He whispered. “You can catch up with your buddy later.” 

Walt squinted his eyes at Saul a little unbelievably, finally moving and first climbing out of the window. “Ah—“ 

He lifted his hand after getting out, noticing a slight trail of blood streaming. His eyes studied the window frame ever slightly, before moving on once the lawyer was out, who quickly made himself leading the way. Soon as the doors slammed to Saul’s car—they could hear ambulance sirens. 

“Those dealers…. They wouldn’t happen be the ones I assigned from Delcan’s force, would they be?” Walt suddenly questioned, as they pulled onto the road. 

“Erm” Saul furrowed his brows in thought, as they now sped past the warehouse. 

“Cho and….” He shook his head, trying to remember. “Huh. And those dealers Hank mentioned.” 

“Wait a second…” Saul nearly slammed on his brakes if not for a car behind him. “…They’ve led us up shit creek, buddy!”

Walt’s face showed the slightest bit of anxiousness, but otherwise remained cold. Maybe a tad bit of fury too. “….Oh hell.” 

“I know!” 

“..All they’ve seen is my face, once or twice. Mostly have just heard… stories.” He rubbed at his forehead. 

“…And wild guess where that’ll lead them to next…” 

“Everyone else.” Walt gritted his teeth. 

“…Yeah.” 

“…Step on it, Saul.” 

“..Jesus, I’m ALREADY going 5 mph over the speed limit—“ 

“JUST GO!” 

“F-FINE!” 

Soon enough, the lawyer was pushing over 10, 15 mph over the speed limit. It was an almost successful drive, until---

Sirens. 

Not just any sirens—sirens were going off behind them. 

A groan emitted from Saul’s mouth, as he gripped the wheel hard. Walt seemed to shrink down in his seat, disgruntled. This just wasn’t their day, was it?

“Just pull over….” 

“Yeah, yeah..” The grumble came out of the lawyer’s mouth quite fast. 

The car pulled over to the side, slowing and eventually stopping. Saul sighed, now rolling down the window, motioning for Walt to get out the registration. 

When Walt simply gave him a cold stare, he dug it out himself. “Thanks..” He muttered sarcastically, before shutting the glove compartment. 

Saul tried to put on a nice smile, but it showed quite a bit of anxiety behind it. Damn event. 

An officer soon came up to the window, nodding at the lawyer. “Hello, sir.” 

“Officer! Hi! How are you today?” 

“Fine, thank you.. Sir, do you know why I pulled you ov—“ He squinted his eyes. “Wait a second…. Are you… that lawyer? Saul….” 

“Goodman, yeah.” Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad afterall. 

“….My sister was innocent, and you….. you had her put behind bars…” He pointed accusingly. 

Oh god. Maybe not. 

The accusation made Saul squirm a bit. “Uh, no, she wasn’t ….” He muttered. 

“Yes. Yes, she was.” The cop glared. 

Saul blew out a sigh, flexing his fingers on the wheel still. 

It wasn’t long, but the cop suddenly made a move that made both of them be a bit startled. He suddenly hit one of Saul’s headlights, causing it to crack and bust. 

“H-HEY! Seriously!?” Saul yelled angrily. 

“Sire, I need you to step out of the vehicle.” 

“WHAT! No! T-This is ridiculous!” 

Sir, don’t make me---“ 

A growl came from beside Saul. “….YOU did it, not HIM.” 

“Great Baldy decides to speak up. I didn’t ask you.” The officer said towards Walt. 

“…..Excuse me?’’ He said with a tilted head. “Tell me: How is this goddamn fair?” 

It was time for Saul to shrink down in his seat. 

“I don’t believe I have to justify myself to you, sir.” 

“Oh really now?” The cook grunted out, before opening the door and hopping out of the car, unaware of Saul’s motions of him to get back in. 

“… Get back into the vehicle right now. I need to write up a ticket.” 

“A ticket, seriously??? Is that really necessary, officer?” 

“Yes—“ The officer emphasized. 

“You… know what I think? Hmmm…?” 

“..I don’t really give a shit. You’re probably as much as a scumbag Goodman is. And another thing---“ 

Smash. Before the officer knew it, his headlight was busted too from a large rock Walt found off to the side of the road. 

All the previous frustrations finally came from the 51 year old. Lying to Skyler more. Twisting more of their relationship. Not being able to get pieces in place as quickly as he liked for the expansion of his Empire. Having to win Jesse back over. 

Yes, Jesse… It wasn’t going to be easy.

He had everything solidly in place for 3 months, why couldn’t it stay that way? 

“WHAT THE HELL!?” The officer exclaimed, causing Saul to lean out of the window with pure horror on his face. 

“Oh my god……” He muttered. 

“How do you like it!?” Walt accused coldly, icily. 

“Sir---“ He reached for his taser, as Walt stepped daringly closer. “Sir!” Without much warning, the taser was jammed into the older male’s body, as he twitched heavily before dropping to the ground. 

The cop huffed, hastily slapping handcuffs onto the man as he groaned. 

He sighed out of relief and frustration, as he stood back up and looked at Saul. “YOU. Stay in the car, I’m calling for a back up vehicle to transport you both to the Station.” 

“But, I—“ Saul let out a long sigh, letting his forehead fall hard onto the steering wheel. “Fine, FINE…” He then mumbled something this being a ‘great day’…. 

“I didn’t have to do this, but I gotta now….” The cop said to Saul, barely able to hide his smirk. Within seconds, he dialed up the Station and called in for another car to come. Within a mere ten minutes it had arrived, giving off the impression of a light show as cars flew by. 

Finally. 

Walt felt free as soon as they shoved him into a cell along with Saul. He grumbled, rubbing at his wrists. 

“Great, Einstein..” Saul muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Newsflash, ‘Let’s Go to Prison’ wants to do OUR story, a story in a sequel.” 

“….Shut up. If it wasn’t for you—Getting pulled over—“

“Hey! You told me to speed up!” 

Walt took a few steps towards Saul, backing him into the wall, and the lawyer had to gulp. Walt slammed his hand against the wall beside Saul’s head for extra effect, for extra control. 

Saul promptly flinched. 

Good.

“…Can you do your magick in here?” 

“W-What?” 

“…Smooth talk our way out of here.”

A sigh. “…..I….don’t—“ 

Walt was looking at him expectedly. 

“….I can try.” He bit at his lip, digging out his bottle of Xanax. He had a feeling he’d need about two billion pills to get through tonight, anyways. He darted his eyes over to the guards. “Sirs! I’d like to speak with the officer who had arrested us.” 

“….What for?” 

“Oh, terms and condition of course…. You don’t expect us to simply stand by and let this happen, do you?”


End file.
